Illustrator List
This is a list of every Illustrator credited in the game for drawing a Servant or Craft Essence. Clicking their name will take you to their danbooru page, which may contain NSFW content. } |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tohsaka Asagi | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsukimoto Aoi |75px|link=Empieta 75px|link=Ox-Demon King |- | style="text-align: center;" |wogura | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yamada J-Ta | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yamada Yuukei |75px|link=Fate/Apocrypha 75px|link=A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yasuda Suzuhito |75px|link=Walking in the Spring Breeze |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akagisi K |75px|link=Burning Live Seat |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akita Ken & Yukisame | |- | style="text-align: center;" |ainezu | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Aoba Shigure | |- | style="text-align: center;" |asaro | |- | style="text-align: center;" |BLADE | |- | style="text-align: center;" |CanceR |75px|link=2 Gods 3 Legs |- | style="text-align: center;" |CHANxCO |75px|link=Welcome to the Travelling Circus! |- | style="text-align: center;" |Cherokee | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Echigo Mitsutaka (ufotable) | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Endou Kaori (ufotable) |75px|link=Proof of Quickest |- | style="text-align: center;" |Enishi | |- | style="text-align: center;" |fame | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Fujiwara Ryou |75px|link=Chocolatier |- | style="text-align: center;" |Fuyuomi |75px|link=The Moment of Peace |- | style="text-align: center;" |Gotou Keisuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Haimura Kiyotaka |75px|link=Melty Sweetheart |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hamatomo Rie (ufotable) |75px|link=Virtuous Pike and Shield |- | style="text-align: center;" |Haruno Tomoya | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Heisuke |75px|link=Standing Hard-Boiled Eggs |- | style="text-align: center;" |Higashiyama Yuusei |75px|link=Acting Like Tengu Set 75px|link=Recollections of My Mother |- | style="text-align: center;" |Himukai Yuuji | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hirai Yukio | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hirata Kazuya (SILVER LINK.) | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hizaka |75px|link=Mikotto! Bride Training |- | style="text-align: center;" |honojiro towoji |75px|link=Light of Intellect |- | style="text-align: center;" |Imaizumi Teruhiko | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Imatomi |75px|link=Lightning Reindeer |- | style="text-align: center;" |Inooka | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Inue Shinsuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Iwasa Yuusuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Jakobee | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Jikeshibann | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Katou Miho (ufotable) |75px|link=Battle Companion 75px|link=Encounter in the Dark Night |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kazama Raita |75px|link=Singularity F |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kibadori Rue |75px|link=First Valentine |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kodama |75px|link=Heading Towards Trifas |- | style="text-align: center;" |Konpeitou |75px|link=The Infant of Atlas |- | style="text-align: center;" |K-SUWABE |75px|link=Ashigara Brothers |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kurahara Chinatsu |75px|link=As You Wish |- | style="text-align: center;" |M・S | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Makoto | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Madokan Suzuki |75px|link=Maid in Halloween |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mashuu | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Matsumoto Noriyuki | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mifuji Kiichi |75px|link=First Sunrise |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mikanagi Touya |75px|link=Welcome Diner |- | style="text-align: center;" |mitsumi misato | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Miyakojima. |75px|link=Wicked Scriptures 75px|link=A Fruit from Emain Ablach |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mizutametori |75px|link=Duke of Flames |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mo |75px|link=Cheer for Master |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mochizuki Kei |75px|link=Memory of Qualia |- | style="text-align: center;" |moryo | - CC=75px|link=Good Wife Wise Fox 75px|link=Pigeon Report 75px|link=Star-Eradicating Wicked Holy Sword 75px|link=Bride of White Rose}} |- | style="text-align: center;" |Murayama Ryouta |75px|link=Heretical Yaga |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nagamori Masato |75px|link=Himuro no Tenchi ~7-nin no Saikyou Ijin-hen~ |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nagasaku Tomokatsu |75px|link=MOONLIGHT/LOSTROOM |- | style="text-align: center;" |Namanie |75px|link=Halloween Petite Devil |- | style="text-align: center;" |Namie |75px|link=Although_Its_Scent_Still_Lingers_On |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nanbo Attall |75px|link=Belle of Society |- | style="text-align: center;" |Naora Yusuke |75px|link=Bitter Black |- | style="text-align: center;" |Naruko Hanaharu |75px|link=White Cruising |- | style="text-align: center;" |necömi |75px|link=Craft Essence EXP Card: A Flower of Fran |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nidy-2D- |75px|link=Aerial Drive |- | style="text-align: center;" |nineo |75px|link=Midsummer Moment |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ninmaru |75px|link=The Book that She is Reading |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nitaka |75px|link=Three Anglers |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nozaki Tsubasa |75px|link=New Beginning |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ogasawara Atsushi (ufotable) |75px|link=Vivid Dance of Fists |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ohara Hiroki |75px|link=Sugar Vacation |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ohkubo Yoshiyuki (ufotable) |75px|link=Pure Destruction |- | style="text-align: center;" |Okamoto Hirokazu |75px|link=Until We Reach the Ultimate Tastiness |- | style="text-align: center;" |Okazakioka |75px|link=Enuma Dingir |- | style="text-align: center;" |Osanai | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Iida Pochi. |75px|link=Valkyrie Style |- | style="text-align: center;" |POKImari |75px|link=Shining Skyscrapers |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ponkan8 | |- | style="text-align: center;" |POPQN |75px|link=Welcome to ONILAND!! |- | style="text-align: center;" |Poyoyon♥Rock |75px|link=Summer Little |- | style="text-align: center;" |Redjuice | |- | style="text-align: center;" |rioka | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Robina | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Sakura Yuki |75px|link=Present for My Master |- | style="text-align: center;" |Satou Tetsuhito (ufotable) |75px|link=Heroic Spirit Costume: Jeanne d'Arc |- | style="text-align: center;" |Sazanami Misa |75px|link=Beyond the Horizon |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shigatake |75px|link=Bath of the Lunar Goddess |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shimizu Eiichi × Shimoguchi Tomohiro |75px|link=Nostalgic Form |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shiramine & Kawaguchi Takeshi |75px|link=Comicalize Project |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shirai Eiri |75px|link=Paradox Ace Killer |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shiromizakana |75px|link=Sweet Crystal |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shishizaru |75px|link=The Dragon and the Dragon Swordsman |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsuji Masatoshi (ufotable) |75px|link=Heroic Spirit Costume: Leonardo da Vinci |- | style="text-align: center;" |Souji Hougu |75px|link=Witches' Kitchen |- | style="text-align: center;" |Sumeragi Kohaku | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Suda Ayaka | |- | style="text-align: center;" |T-RAy |75px|link=Halloween Arrangement |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tabata Hisayuki | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Take & Veia | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takahashi Takurowo (ufotable) |75px|link=Threefold Barrier |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takenashi Eri |75px|link=Chaldea Anniversary |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takeuchi Takashi & Simosi & Azusa & pako & B-suke & Honjou Raita & Morii Shizuki & Rin Kususaga | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takeuchi Takashi & Wada Arco & Takahashi Keitarou & Konoe Ototsugu | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takiyama Masaaki | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takiyama Masaaki & Yamamura Hiroki | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Takeishi Takeru |75px|link=Mūšu Purattu |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tamashiro Kenji |75px|link=Summer's Rain |- | style="text-align: center;" |torino | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsuji Masatoshi (ufotable) |75px|link=Heroic Spirit Costume: Leonardo da Vinci |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsurusaki Yuu |75px|link=Valentine Dojo of Tears |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsukumo | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Watanabe Yaeko (ufotable) |75px|link=Beyond A Wish |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yaguchi Minato |75px|link=GUDAGUDA Poster Girl |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yoneyama Mai |75px|link=Beautiful Dreamer |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yuzushio |75px|link=Memories of the Earth |- | style="text-align: center;" |Watanabe Satoshi (DELiGHTWORKS) |75px|link=First Servant 75px|link=Lynchpin of Heaven 75px|link=The Demonic Twilight Dragon |} Category:Illustrator List